Tales at Silas Publishing
by bluebloodedphantom
Summary: There's been a buzz around the publishing department that Laura Hollis doesn't catch. All she hears is that there will be a new employee coming in today - she has no idea how much this new employee is about to change her life. (A collection of one shots that take place in Silas Publishing. Hollstein Office AU)


**CHAPTER 1 - Arrival**

 _A/N: A new story over here. Basically, just a dump for my office AU ideas. If you have a prompt, come drop by on tumblr and send me an ask at bluebloodedphantom. Or leave a review on what you want to see happen next between Carmilla and Laura in the office._

* * *

There has been a buzz around the publishing department that Laura Hollis doesn't catch. All she hears is that there will be a new employee coming in today. Apparently, this new employee is news to them which makes her wonder briefly why they're making such a big deal out of this since the HR department has been hiring and firing a lot of people lately due to their CEO's high standards.

Silas Co. Worldwide's CEO, Lilita Morgan, is a very powerful woman who has already made a name for herself after her established media conglomerate has been included in the list of one of the top five most successful media conglomerates in the world for the past couple of years. The company grew in such a short amount of time - starting technically eleven years ago; they're considered new to the business.

Lilita, however, was not.

Twenty years prior, Lilita Morgan, daughter of the CEO of Silas Publishing, a well-known publishing house, brought a radio company going bankrupt. Her mission was to rebrand the radio station and was made known to be under the Silas Media Group together with the publishing house her parents has built. From then on, their company began climbing the ladder to the top. Lilita, being in the media industry for so long, knew her ways. She's smart, ambitious and she made sure that she always gets what she wants.

After her parents died, Lilita has decided to rebrand the company once again and introduced Morgan Co. Worldwide Media to the world.

Laura Hollis loved hearing about Lilita Morgan. The thought of a woman CEO getting known worldwide really impressed her. Since she decided that she wanted to be able to write articles for magazines or newspapers, her dream was to be able to work under Morgan Co.

Which is why she was so thrilled when she was accepted as an intern there back in college and had the pleasure of meeting Lilita Morgan herself. And, for some reason that Laura truly is thankful for, after college, Morgan Co. Worldwide Media has asked her to work for their subsidiary, Silas Publishing Company.

And so, here she is, working as one of the assistant editors of the said company. After years of aiming and working her ass off for this job, it's safe to say that she's quite happy.

Also, she's incredibly tired.

Not that she's complaining, really. Laura loves her job but sometimes, trying to think of suggestions on what should be featured next in Silas Publishing's travel magazine, Bon Voyage, editing the articles passed by the writers as well as managing the magazine's website (being the online manager) can take its toll on her. Sometimes, she just wants to sit back and relax.

And with relaxation being said, Laura's mind drifts off again. She actually misses the days when she got to travel as a writer. Being an assistant editor meant that she is to stay in the office to edit. Sure, it's a slightly easier, less hassle job but it is kind of boring. Not to mention the fact that her editor-in-chief is sort of lazy when she's in one of her moods which doesn't really happen that often but occurs at the worst of times - like now.

Laura sighs and tells herself that she could use a vacation. Yeah, a vacation doesn't sound bad. Maybe she'll take a leave when there is not much to be done. Preferably at the start of next month when the ones who are really busy are the writers and the researchers.

Her mind has drifted off too much that she doesn't notice her editor-in-chief, Elsie, enter the room. Elsie clears her throat, bursting Laura's bubble of thought.

Laura can't help but notice the brunette behind Elsie. She must be the new employee.

"Well team, now that Laura's done daydreaming," Elsie says which causes the other employees in the room to chuckle. "Let me introduce you to Carmilla Karnstein. She-"

"Yeah, I think they all heard about me already," The woman, Carmilla, snaps, tucking her hands inside her pockets.

 _Okay, rude._ Laura rolls her eyes.

Their editor-in-chief doesn't seem phased by the woman's attitude. "She'll be working as an online content producer so Laura." Elsie looks over to her. "Kindly show her the ropes. She'll be under your department."

The brunette looks at her and smirks before nodding at Elsie before making her way towards Laura who inwardly groans.

Since this is the first year where their team has decided that they should also make their website updated, the online team is sort of new. Laura is, technically, the only one working on it. Besides her own articles, she gets articles that doesn't make it to the magazine for their website.

While she's glad that finally, someone is going to help her, she wonders if Carmilla is suited for the job.

The other employees go back to their usual business seeing that Carmilla has no interest in getting to know them. "Hi cupcake." Carmilla smirks once again and Laura already feels like she really should file a leave now because this girl has the ability to infuriate her with only a smirk.

"My name is _Laura,_ " she says, emphasizing her name. "I'm the online content manager. Also an assistant editor." She extends her hand out to Carmilla who shrugs but shakes it anyway.

Carmilla then walks to the unoccupied workspace beside Laura then turns on the computer. She takes a mental note to subtly ask the new girl how she managed to get in the company because they have this attitude assessment test and Carmilla doesn't seem like one who will pass the test. Or maybe she's just having a bad day. The brunette is already busying herself with the computer. _At least she's eager to work,_ Laura tells herself.

She assumes that the new employee is just trying to settle in with the whole office set-up - maybe familiarizing herself with the PC?

After a few minutes of not getting any questions from the girl, she decides to take a peek at what Carmilla is doing.

Laura's eye twitches at the sight of Carmilla, with her earphones on, while reading a book by Camus. She has her internet browser opened on screen - the google logo has never been so irritating to look at before.

"Carmilla," Laura calls but the other woman's attention is still directed towards the book. She eventually looks at her desk to grab her phone and tap the screen, Laura assumes she changed the music, then puts it back on the table. "Carmilla." She tries once again but again, her call falls on deaf ears.

Okay, _who_ does this person think she is? She can't just apply for a job then not do anything! How can the company hire someone like this? Laura stands up and slams a hand on Carmilla's table. The brunette is startled, looking up at Laura with wide eyes but almost immediately, the surprise fades into a scowl. She pulls out her earphones and raises an eyebrow at Laura. "Can I help you, creampuff?"

"I don't understand how you have the guts to walk in here with that attitude and not only that but you completely ignore someone who's supposed to tell you what you should do!" Laura says through gritted teeth. "And you're not doing anything! You can't just come here and act all high and mighty!" She adds, her voice raising at her annoyance.

For some reason though, Carmilla actually looks impressed with her. The annoying smirk is back on her face and she slouches on her seat and crosses her arms. "So, the cupcake's got bite," Carmilla says, chuckling. "Well, enlighten me then _Laura,_ what is it that I should be doing?" The brunette asks, her eyes meeting Laura's.

"You-uh…" For some odd reason, Laura is at loss for words under the new employee's gaze.

"Laura!" Elsie calls her from her office. It is only then that Laura realizes that everyone in the office is looking at them with disbelief on their faces.

Once Laura has looked back at Carmilla, the brunette raised an eyebrow at her twice, still with that annoying smirk on her face, then winks. "Looks like our boss is calling you cupcake."

Laura straightens up and clears her throat before walking towards her editor-in-chief who makes a gesture that means 'come in my office'. Why was she the one being summoned to the office? Shouldn't it be Carmilla who is really doing a crappy job for her first day at work?

"Elsie, I'm sorry for shouting but this new recruit-"

"May cost you your job, Laura!" Elsie hisses, to Laura's bewilderment. "Are you serious? What were you thinking?"

Now Laura's just confused. "Cost me my job?"

"Oh my god." Her boss brings her palm to her forehead. "Did you honestly not know?" Laura shakes her head. "Of course you won't know. You've been out of the loop lately because you've been working on the editing and the other articles," She mumbles to herself.

Laura swears Elsie looks like she's suddenly having a brain aneurysm right then and there.

"Elsie, Elsie!" Laura waves her hand in front of her boss' face to catch her attention. "What don't I know?"

* * *

Turns out, Carmilla Karnstein is one of Lilita Morgan's adopted children. No one knew anything about them except the fact that Lilita Morgan adopted three children a few years back and there were no updates about them since. Their names were never mentioned and no one is surprised because being tied to such a big name and corporation would mean that their privacy will be close to none. Everyone just assumed that this was how Lilita Morgan protected her children.

Carmilla is sent to work at the Silas Publishing by Lilita herself after she got involved in quite a few _problems._ Apparently, after refusing to study business or communication arts and instead, studying and finishing her philosophy degree, Carmilla began to lounge around. And it seems that Lilita's had enough thus, Carmilla being forced to work in the publishing house because it's the only subsidiary that she somehow has interest in. Carmilla's identity was discussed with the staff and word in the office spreads like wildfire so maybe her co-workers assumed that she got the memo.

Laura had no idea about Carmilla's arrival and that just might get her fired. She shouted at the daughter of the company's CEO. Laura was horrified at the thought which is why after learning about who Carmilla was and why she was there, Laura immediately ran out of Elsie's office only to find out that Carmilla decided to leave.

And now, as she makes her way to the office after a whole day of panic and contemplation, she worries that she has no job to go back to.

Carmilla's obviously a raging _bad person_ and it's possible that she may want to have her fired because, well, she had no clue who she was. Who knows what's going through that woman's mind? Maybe she was thinking she can be idle at work because she is the CEO's daughter.

Even if she did get sent to Silas Publishing because she's been causing problems to her mother, technically, didn't Carmilla have the power to fire someone too? Or at least, she has a say on who stays and who goes? She is Lilita's daughter after all.

Well, at least she's earned enough experience to get hired for a new company, Laura thinks to herself.

"Hey miss, we're here." The taxi driver bursts her bubble of thought.

Laura looks at him through the rearview mirror. He's looking at her weirdly. It's just then when she processes the words the driver just said. "Ah, right," Laura mumbles, digging into her bag for her wallet and handing a few bills to him after looking at the meter then getting out of the cab.

No matter how tired she was before, her steps has never felt this heavy. There's that feeling of uncertainty that makes Laura's stomach churn. She feels sick, and she really just wants to go home than face Carmilla.

If she'll be honest, she really has no idea what to do. Should she apologize to Carmilla? Yeah, she probably should. But how will she do it? Laura heaves a sigh. Why did the arrival of one person suddenly mess everything up for her?

She steps inside their building with caution. She's a little late than usual because she had to debate with herself for a good thirty minutes if she should phone in sick or go to the office.

Laura obviously chose the latter.

"Good morning, little nerd," Kirsch, one of their photographers, greets her in the lobby. It seems that he's off to an early morning job since all his rigs are with him. She watches him as he carefully carries a camera case and straps its safety belt on his upper torso to prevent it from swinging. "How've you been?"

"I don't know if it's a good one but, morning, Kirsch." She tells him. Thankfully Kirsch wasn't there yesterday to witness the incident. "And honestly, I want to crawl back to my bed."

He rubs the back of his neck and nods at Laura. "Yeah, same." He yawns. "I heard about what happened yesterday by the way. Must've sucked," the tall photographer says and Laura groans because _word in the office really does spread like wildfire._

Nodding, Laura sits by the chairs in their reception area. "I know. Can you believe it? I didn't know that Miss Morgan's daughter would be working for us. And just my luck. I even shouted at her."

"Knowing you little nerd, I'd say she deserved the scolding." Kirsch offers in an effort to comfort Laura. Obviously, he is so right since Carmilla was doing nothing. Still, she's sure that scolding the CEO's daughter is bound to have a bad effect on her. "Speaking of which," Kirsch suddenly says. " _She's_ here."

Laura stiffens at that. "She as in -"

"I'm pretty sure that's her, the CEO's daughter," Kirsch whispers, pointing over to the office door. "Dark hair, nice eyebrows, grumpy face and really, really intimidating scowl." Laura nods because that is Carmilla alright. "Can't miss her since she is a new face. She's sorta rude and ignored me when I said hi," he adds as an afterthought.

The editor nods, sighing. "Yep, sounds just like her." She gulps. "I feel like I'm gonna get fired today." Laura runs a hand through her hair. Kirsch offers her a tight-lipped smile before patting her head. "Thanks Kirsch."

"Anytime, Laura," He tells her. "For now though, I gotta go because Theo's rushing me with the photos he wants for the article he's working on. You know how he gets," Kirsch whispers, his face twisting in annoyance.

Laura nods in understanding. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, little nerd." The photographer says. "Good luck with _that_ too." Kirsch gestures the door to their office before grabbing all his rigs and going out.

"Right," Laura mumbles to no one in particular.

Pushing the door open, she is welcomed by the wary glance of her officemates. She winces when one of them, Sarah Jane, points to the table beside hers where Carmilla is slouched on her chair, reading a different book. Laura sighs and makes her towards her own seat.

Sensing her arrival, Carmilla puts down her book on her lap and smirks. "Morning sundance. I was beginning to worry you won't show up," she says, crossing her arms.

Laura raises an eyebrow but shakes her head when she remembers that this woman can have her fired. "Listen Carmilla," Laura whispers, sitting on her chair and looking at the brunette. "I am so sorry about yesterday. I didn't-"

"Know I was my mother's daughter, yeah, cool." Carmilla sits up straight and frowns. "But I'd rather you don't start treating me differently just because of that." She turns towards the computer with a huff.

Laura stares at Carmilla's form for a few good seconds. Before this, it looked like the brunette always had her chin up and had that cocky, cunning air in around her. She has never looked so small before.

She has a hunch why.

"Well then, what are you doing?" Laura raises her voice. Carmilla looks at her, surprised. "Two days in a row, Carmilla. Are you really serious about this?!" She glares at the new employee.

Again, everyone's eyes are on them but Laura didn't mind. Especially not when she sees the corners of Carmilla's lips curve upward.

It's a genuine smile. Not the usual annoying smirk but a real, genuine one.

"Laura!" Elsie calls from her office once again. Laura notes how Elsie is looking at her as if she's gone crazy.

Maybe she has. After all, she just shouted at the daughter of the company's CEO _again_.

"Okay, what should I do then?" Carmilla asks, completely ignoring Elsie.

Laura glances at Elsie who now looks quite impressed and confused at the same time. The blonde editor-in-chief nods at her. "Carry on," she tells all of them then heads back to her office.

Carmilla's smirk is back once she turns to her again but Laura doesn't seem to mind it too much. "So, uh…"

"Well cupcake, I won't learn anything from you if you just stand there." Carmilla crosses her arms in front of her chest then tilts her head. "Come over here and tell me what to do."

And that she does. Laura leans towards Carmilla's desk, typing the website's address on the keyboard. She places her free arm on the headrest of the chair where Carmilla's sitting on to support herself as she looks at the computer screen. But then she remembers that Carmilla is a new employee so she doesn't have a company email yet. That, and no one else really has an access to editing the website other than her. "Well, first you need to register a company email address so I can grant you access to the website."

"Okay then creampuff, you're the boss." Carmilla shrugs as she looks at the screen where Laura brought her to their website. Laura rolls her eyes when she sees that Carmilla doesn't even try to explore the site. She only leans against the backrest of her chair and picks up her book. "By the way," Carmilla drawls out, making Laura look at her. Laura realizes their close proximity because suddenly, she's looking directly into Carmilla's eyes. She must have looked up at her when Laura was too busy typing on her keyboard. "I think I might like working _under you_." She winks.

Immediately, Laura stands up straight and walks over to her table and she swears under her breath that this girl will be the death of her. This will be a long day.

* * *

Nothing eventful really happens afterwards. Laura would glance at Carmilla's table once in awhile to see what she is doing. Well, whatever she feels like doing. As soon as Laura tells her that she now has a company email address and has been granted access to the website, Carmilla nods and visits the site.

After looking at Carmilla's credentials, Laura learns that Carmilla has a little knowledge about HTML coding. When she asked, the CEO's daughter shrugs and tells her that she had a lot of time in her hands when she was lounging around so she learned how to code.

Among Carmilla's skills list are: photography, audio editing, knowledge on musical instruments, and a lot more skills that have no real correlation - like she just decided to learn them for no reason.

"Like I said," Carmilla says, her eyes not leaving her computer screen. "I had plenty of time in my hands. And I was bored."

The first three hours of Carmilla on the job pass by and Laura decides to check the website. For some reason (the reason being one Carmilla Karnstein), there are rainbow glitters that falls off from the mouse cursor whenever it moves, leaving a trail of confetti like pixels falling off from the arrow cursor.

She looks at it in bewilderment and looks at Carmilla who snickers.

"Carmilla, please don't add rainbow glitters trailing behind the cursor."

"It's a nice touch really. Kids love these."

The brunette did put it back to the way it was after Laura looks at her disapprovingly.

By lunch time, Laura decides she doesn't really want to eat a lot so she grabs her Tardis mug from the kitchen and brews herself some coffee which she brings back to her table. She fishes out a cookie from her table's drawer and eats it while proofreading a few submitted articles.

"Not much of a healthy eater, I see." Carmilla, who hasn't left her seat since this morning, observes.

"I've no time to buy stuff outside because I'm a bit behind schedule. Plus, I don't feel like eating a meal so I'm settling with this." Laura explains. "Still got to approve the articles that will be on the magazine. Crap, I haven't proofread my article for the website yet. And I still need to come up with a few more," she says as she runs her free hand through her hair, mumbling the last part.

Her new co-worker just nods and goes back to looking at her computer's monitor. Seriously, even if she did ask what she's supposed to do, Carmilla hasn't really done much but Laura lets it slide not because she's the daughter of their company's CEO but because there really isn't much to do for her until Laura's finished with her article. Carmilla - while assigned as another online content producer - probably can't produce anything out of the blue so she doesn't really count on her just yet.

"Books." Carmilla says out of the blue which makes Laura look at her in curiosity. "Travelling is pretty boring so maybe they'd like something to read while on a flight or a train ride. I could do an article for book recommendations."

Laura stares at Carmilla because _is she actually suggesting something helpful?_ Okay, now Laura just feels bad for underestimating her. "That's-" She starts, nodding. "That's actually not a bad idea."

The brunette smirks before turning back to her computer, looking pleased with herself that it makes Laura smile.

* * *

Turns out, Carmilla isn't really that hard to get along with. Minus her queen of snark attitude, Laura actually finds her tolerable.

Carmilla Karnstein is a lot of things though, Laura thinks.

Besides the usual mischief that she causes now and then with the website (usually changing the cursor _'because it provides a little entertainment'_ Carmilla explains on her fourth day on the job _),_ she's does what's asked of her (Laura thinks that she should and she better be doing it because her job is simple) before lounging around, playing games on the internet or reading a book.

Laura notes that she's done a good job with the article she proposed on doing that after proofreading it, Laura tells her to add it to the list of articles to be posted on their website that week. The summary of the book, mixed in with the brunette's comments and opinions of the book is entertaining but Laura doesn't tell how impressed she is with her writing because she doesn't need another reason for Carmilla to be cocky.

Carmilla's first week quickly passes and Laura's really impressed when she monitors their weekly website traffic.

For some reason (again, Carmilla), the website did get positive reviews about the quirkiness that has been added, which Laura has completely missed because she's so busy working on their magazine's anniversary issue. Apparently, Carmilla's been using 'memes' which the people of the internet love so dearly. Besides their usual target audience, there has been a raise of viewing percentage from the young adults because the website is a lot more interactive now that their newest employee has been 'playing around' with it.

While she doesn't really say much, she's really thankful for Carmilla because the time allotted for the website has lessened. Still, as the deadline for the magazine approaches, the atmosphere in the office became more tense. Everyone's speeding through their work and Laura's left with tons of articles with more tons of minor errors like spelling. At least their copywriter is doing a job well done because getting the proper sources and permissions would be a huge hassle to them.

They call the week before the deadline 'hell week'. Elsie's really livid during hell week, but since this is their anniversary issue, she's been more strict and angry. She's been asking for revisions and rewrites - even some of the articles that Laura has already approved.

That has also been the week when three of their interns go out of Elsie's office, all pale and white because they've messed up their sorting of the paperworks. Normally, Elsie's very lenient with them but the pressure is on and she can't tolerate any mistakes, even the slightest ones.

After hell week, the day of the deadline has arrived.

Laura's energy is completely depleted. After Elsie has approved all the contents in the magazine and the file for publishing has been sent to their printing office, Laura sits back on her chair, stretching. Their meeting ended by lunch time and everybody's gone to lunch but Laura really wants to finish the final touches of the promotion article of the anniversary issue of Bon Voyage to be published in their website so, as usual, she results to her go-to lunch - hot cocoa and cookies.

But then tragedy strikes and she discovers that she has no cookies left in her drawer. She's gone through her stash of cookies in a record time. Clearly, she absolutely went under so much stress to not even notice that she's inhaled her last pack of cookies. She stares at the empty pack in disbelief. "You've failed me," Laura whispers in disappointment, still looking down on the drawer.

A paper bag is unceremoniously placed on her table, causing her to gasp. She sits up straight, looking from the bag then to the person responsible for it.

Carmilla Karnstein.

"Eat up," She says, her face blank. She then walks past Laura then back to her table, carrying a paper bag of her own from the fast food restaurant near their building. Laura looks in the bag that Carmilla has placed on her table to see a turkey club sandwich inside it. "That's the only thing I saw you eat besides your cookies. And don't worry, I asked them not to put in any condiments but there're sachets somewhere there since I didn't know if you liked having them on a sandwich or not." Carmilla shrugs.

It comes to her as a surprise. Carmilla's been watching her. She didn't have a clue that her new co-worker has been paying attention to her that much that she'd remember things like that. What surprises her more is that she feels good that Carmilla pays attention to her.

Thinking about it now, she's never seen Carmilla try to get along with the other employees around them. Probably because she never really leaves her seat unless she needs to go to the comfort room or if she's grab a meal from the kitchen. Maybe she is just really observant and since she barely leaves her table and rarely does anything for more than 30 minutes, Laura figures that is how her co-worker knew.

"Thank you." She realizes that this is the first time she actually thanked the girl.

Laura faces Carmilla who is smirking at her. It seems that the girl is also aware of it. "No," she says, raising her hand to her mouth. In her hand is a cookie which she bites before winking at Laura. "Thank you." She shows Laura the cookie with a mischievous smile on her lips.

The assistant editor looks at the cookie and she's sure that she can't be mistaken. Laura looks at Carmilla in disbelief.

"You were stealing from my cookie stash?!"

"It's not healthy to eat them all on your own."

"No wonder it's gone so fast! You're unbelievable!"

"I've been told I am, yeah. A couple of times, really."

Laura scoffs, obviously not going to argue anymore since she still has tons of things to do. But then she clutches the paper bag in front of her and can't help the smile on her face. She sneaks a glance at the only other girl in the office who is now chewing on some sort of burger as she leans back on her chair. "I guess since you bought me lunch, we're quits then," she says, digging inside the paper bag to get the sandwich.

She hears Carmilla let out a chuckle. "Whatever you say, creampuff." She places her burger on her table then stands up. "Send me the files that's already up for posting in the website. I'll post it already." Laura raises an eyebrow at her. "Oh come on, cupcake. I'm not going to mess it up."

"You sure you won't put any memes on any of them?" The assistant editor asks.

The brunette smirks. "I'll try not to. You have to admit, that really helped."

Laura nods, taking a bite of her sandwich. "You know," she says. "I never really thanked you for helping out with the site. It's been really better since you arrived." Carmilla has a cocky grin on her face as Laura said this. "Forget what I said."

"No, no, it's fine. No need for flattery." Carmilla crosses her arms in front of her chest. "I'm only doing my job, boss."

"You're an ass." Laura scoffs, shaking her head but laughing. Carmilla feigns to look hurt but she smirks again afterwards.

Carmilla Karnstein is a lot of things - some incredible and some, not so much. But then, to Laura Hollis, the work days seem to be a lot more fun with their new employee around.


End file.
